Aeryn and Crichton get Married!
by AerynQ
Summary: THIS IS BADFIC! This is not how I usually write. It was an experiment to see how bad bad writing can be. I'd say it worked.


Aeryn and Chrichton Get married  
AerynQ  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't own the song "Skimble Shanks The Railway Cat either.   
Notes: THIS IS BAD FIC!!!!! No, I'm not just berating myself, as fan fic authors tend to do from time to time. This story and it's sequel are experiments to see how horribly I can write. It's kinda funny though, just please don't think this represents me as a writer.  
Thanks: Thank you to my BETA reader and friend Erin Cale, as well as to Rebecca and Megan for their constant support.   
Feedback: "mailto:carlottaq@hotmail.com"   
  
  
  
There's a whisper down the line  
At 11:49 when the night mails ready to depart  
Saying "Skimble! Where is Skimble?"  
We must find him or the train can't start  
  
I've never been so excited? John and me are getting married at last. I looke at Pu Zotoh Zhann (she's a plant) and said: "Guese what! I've never been so excited? John and me are getting married at last." Zhaan (she's a plant) smiled and said happily, "I'm very happy for you Aeryn. You and John are perfect for each other!" Then she started crying 'Cause she loved D'Argo but he loves Chiana. She also loved Stark but he's dead.  
Then I thought I'd go tell John the good news about us getting married 'Cuase he didn't know we were getting married yet but while I was going to tell John we were getting married I met Rygil and I had to tell him the I and John were getting married. Rygil said "I'm so happy for you Aeryn you and John are perfect for eachother." Then he started to cry to (Zhaan creid before) because nobody loved him, because he was Real ugly, kinda like a frog, except I've never seen a frog before but John has seen a frog but all I know about frogs is that they've got cold butts because John told that frogs had cold butts one time when a was cold and then he put his arm around me (John not Rygil) and after a while we made out until D'Argo walked in and saved our lives because he wanted to get away from the zenitin guy that wasn't a guy because Zenitin girls look like guys and he looked like a guy so he was a girl.   
I ignored Rygil and went to try and find John so I could tell him that we were getting married. Soon I saw Chiana and D'Argo who were standing in the hallway doing something unmentionable. I said "Hi D'Argo! Hi Chiana! John and I love each other very much so we're getting married." D'Argo and Chiana said they were very happy for me but I don't thing Chiana was really happy because she likes John better than D'Argo but she doesn't tell D'Argo that because she's a tralk, but that's not her fault because she should've been mind cleansed but she wasn't because she escaped so it actually is her fault because she should've let them mind cleanse her.  
  
  
END part 1  
Part two  
  
All the guards and all the porters and the station masters daughters  
Will be searching hi and low saying   
"Skimble where is Skimble? For unless he's very nimble then the night mail just can't go  
  
A few arns (that means hours) later I found John. He was sitting in his quarter saying "Golly I wish I could marry Aeryn. She sure is pretty and very tough to. I really would love to marry Aeryn. She's much more tough and pretty than Chiana and Zhaan and she's not even a tralk! I rather marry Aeryn then go home! I love Aeryn. I wonder if she loves me to?"  
I said "I love you more then life it's self John! Kiss me!" He kissed me and then I became a prisoner to his hormones. After words I told him that we were getting hapy and he was very happy. A microts (that means either minute or seconds) later I changed into my white bride dress and we got married. As a wedding gift Chiana gave us a cat that I named Skimble Shanks because he looked like a railway cat. Then Stark came back and married Zhaan so she could be happy to and Rygil married a pretty hyneerian lady so he could be happy. Everyone was happy. Then John and I started to leave the room but Stark stopped us.  
He said "Where are you going John and Aeryn?" and I said "To tell Pilot that John and I just got married." Then Skimble Shanks meowed loudly to let us know that Scorpois was hiding behind D'Argo. Then John killed Scorpios and Crais never bothered us again.  
  
The end (or is it?)  
  
And he gives a wave of his long brown tail   
That says "I'll see you again"  
You'll meet with out fail on the midnight mail  
The cat of the railway train  
  
  
  



End file.
